Caged Twin Song
by FreeJayFly
Summary: From the point of view of a girl who has been kidnapped by Team Rocket for their evil needs and wants does this story take place. With a deep friendship, morbid experimentation, family secrets and the thrill of escape does this story unfold. OCs included.


_**Act One**_

Suicune... that's the main thing that this whole ordeal had to start with to get myself and my... 'double'... involved in this mess. It was now and at this time that I found myself to be surrounded by cold iron bars that lined the cage I was so ruthlessly thrown into and stuffed in. The cage that I was kept in was lonely and made me to be virtually bound and immobile. After a while of staying within the prison, I lost track of what time it was... what day it was... how many days went past... I slowly started to wonder just how long it was that I had stayed in the custody of this organization that I had stupidly rushed into blindly and destroyed the 'precious' work of.

That work wasn't precious... that work would never be considered as such in my eyes. Whatever experiments and tests that they wanted to run involved harming both people and Pokémon in the process... and I wasn't going to allow it. Though now... 'wasn't' would be the correct term, seeing as I was rendered useless. My Pokémon were stripped of me... and I didn't even know what they were doing to my best friend, Trépas. I didn't want to think about it... I just prayed to Arceus that he was safe and well... safe and planning something to be getting me out of this hell hole that practically staved me and used me for their own selfish reasons. I wanted him to make that miraculous appearance again... to save me like he had those many years ago...

But...

He never came...

Several days had passed and a new enclosure was wheeled into the room. I was sitting at the back of the cage at the time, merely idly tapping the tip of my foot against one of the bars of the cage. A few minutes after the caged structure was entered into the room, that's when I heard a voice.

No... not a voice that I flinched at the sound of...

A voice that sounded like they were just as scared as I was being in a dark room trapped in a cage of their own.

"I... I know you're over there... please answer me," came the voice again. As I listened to the words that were spoken, I realized that the body that was speaking them was about my age (or maybe older) and male.

Having my curiosity piqued by this unknown's voice, I crawled forward and then peeked through the bars in front of me in attempts to be seeking the source of the voice. Looking, I grabbed the cast iron bars and darted my gaze anywhere I could before I saw his arm waving out a small bit to capture my attention.

I wanted to gasp out in just pure happiness that there really was someone else in here and that I wasn't making things up in my mind. However... my mouth had become dry over the time that I had stayed locked in this cage and malnourished. To make up for this slight setback, I reached out my own arm and grasped his hand in mine. It comforted me greatly when I felt him grasp my hand with seemingly just as much excitement and relief as I had. I wanted to hug this unknown... just to have that comfort of being with someone that cared at this very moment in time. Arceus knows how much that either one of us needed it.

"What's your name...?" was the first question that this person asked me after a moment.

Being hesitant about it because all of my past doings, I decided to just leave what happened in the past in the past. Deep down, I knew that this other kid was just like me... and in that regard, I knew that I could trust him. After all... why would he even consider being a double agent when he seemed just as afraid as I was here in this prison of sorts...?

I shook my head to rid my mind of losing track of my thoughts.

"My name is Jaydin... what about you...?" I was nervous about asking... I hadn't spoken in so long, my voice must have sounded horrid. However, after I had asked, I felt this person's grip tighten on my hand before he gave his response after several moments time, "mine is Jaysen..."

And this... this was how I met my double... Both trapped, locked away and virtually restrained to do nothing. Kept away from both family and friends...

Well... we could scratch that last one... Because from this point on... we were the most important friends that either of us could have... from then till the day that we died or this appalling organization disbanded.

But... Jaysen. Just hearing his name... how similar it was to my own, and getting that very small moment to talk to him. I had a feeling that there was more than met the ears at this point, as I was unable to see Jaysen from inside his cell, just like I was concealed in shadows away from him. However... as I continued to hold his hand... I started to feel more and more like he and I were definitely more similar than what we knew at this point.


End file.
